


Buena chica

by Racingirl63



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm a trash can, Kitten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish Translation, Translation, and ben is okay with it, but this is soft daddy, reylo freeform, so rey has a daddy kink, the author can't believe she wrote this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Ella sabe que él no está esperando que ella venga a su oficina así, pero el se merece lo mejor. Sólo lo mejor para su mejor papi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Buena chica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [good girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815066) by [bellestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar). 
  * A translation of [good girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815066) by [bellestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar). 



> TRADUCCIÓN DE LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA
> 
> Todo esto comenzó una mañana de lunes cuando me loguee en el discord de Mighty Reylo Network discord... y había una gran discusión acerca de los fics de daddy kink
> 
> Literalmente no puedo creer que haya escrito esto.
> 
> Para todas las chicas en el canal AD-esto es para ustedes.
> 
> Cuidado con los tags (o sea las etiquetas),pero esto es una historia suave con temática de papi.

Ella sabe que él no está esperando que ella entre a su oficina así, pero el merece lo mejor, Sólo lo mejor para su mejor papi.

Hace uno meses atrás, Rey se habría sentido avergonzada de usar el vestido que termina justo debajo de las curvas de su trasero. Es un vestido rosa de algodón suave que le fue regalado aproximadamente un mes después de que comenzaron a explorar esta nueva forma de mostrar cuánto se aman.

**  
Comenzó una mañana en la hora del desayuno. Ella estaba haciendo waffles en la cocina y estaba usando la camiseta con la que él se va a dormir pero que nunca se la deja puesta cuando van a dormir juntos. Rey se había despertado antes que Ben, algo que rara vez ocurría y decidió sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama.

Esa mañana resultó estar llena de sorpresas.

Ben se había abierto paso detrás de ella justo cuando ella terminaba la primera pila de waffle. Él había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su mentón descansaba sobre su hombro mientras sus labios encontraban manchas de piel no cubiertas por su cabello para besar y pellizcar. El rastrojo en su barbilla le hizo cosquillas, haciéndola reír.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, gatita?" él respiró en su oído. El apodo era nuevo, y cada vez que lo decía, Rey sentía cómo se apretaban sus muslos. No tenía idea de cómo un simple tèrmino cariñoso pod"ría hacerla sentir tan lista para él. Tal vez fue el barítono de su voz lo que lo hizo.

"Pensé en hacerte algo para desayunar. Pensé que tal vez estarías hambriento después de anoche". Mantuvo su atención en la sartén de tocino, volteando las rebanadas cuidadosamente para cocinar de manera uniforme mientras lo sentía sonreír contra su cuello.

"Sólo tengo hambre por ti, gatita". Su lengua recorrió la parte externa de su oreja mientras se presionaba contra su espalda. Rey podía sentir su miembro contra su trasero, ya tan duro y listo. Por mucho que a Ben le gustara burlarse de ella por ser insaciable, él era igual de culpable.

"Necesitas tomar algo en el desayuno y acumular fuerzas de vuelta", ella lo reprendió juguetonamente, tratando de ignorar cómo sus manos ahora se movían sobre el frente de la camisa de él. Golpeó su rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas lo suficiente como para que una de sus manos ahuecara su montículo.

"Sé lo que me gustaría comer para el desayuno", él murmuro y tiró del lóbulo de la oreja de ella con sus dientes antes de que un dedo se presionase contra us jugos. Rey jadeó ruidosamente cuando dejó caer el tenedor sobre el mostrador y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Maldición, ya estás tan húmeda para mí". Ben continuó recorriendo un dedo entre los pliegues húmedos de su vagina, rozando sobre su clìtori, el cual le pulsaba con mucha necesidad. Rey no estaba pensando en el tocino en llamas en la sartén o en la pila olvidada de waffles. Cuando sus hábiles dedos se burlaron de ella y la frotaron, ella arqueó la espalda contra él. Demasiado centrada en las sensaciones, Rey cerró los ojos y se agarró al mostrador. Ben podía dejar su mente completamente en blanco con solo unas pocas caricias.

“Eso se siente tan bien", ella gimió cuando el empezó a frotar su clítoris. "Por favor, papito".

Las palabras salieron tan rápido como sus dedos abandonaron su entrada. Rey pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían de la verguenza. Ella ni siquiera tenía la intención de llamarlo así,aunque por semanas,ella se había estado preguntando si él tendría algún interés en ese tipo de juego de rol.

Por un momento, Rey pensó que la admisión tal vez había sido demasiado para e intentó darse vuelta cuando ella sintió los dedos de él volver a sus muslos.

"¿Mi gatita quiere llamarme papi?", le preguntó al oído. Rey deseó poder girarse y ver la cara de él así ella podría contemplar cómo se sentía Ben sobre este nuevo descubrimiento. Pero él la tenía atrapada entre su pecho y la cocina. Su mano continuó con sus caricias como más temprano, haciéndola gemir.

"Ahá", ella intentó decir cuando insertó dos dígitos en su vagina mientras su pulgar rozaba su brote sensible."Por favor".

"¿Por favor qué, gatita?", Ben estaba bombeando sus dedos más rápido ahora cuando Rey se encontró levantando las puntas de sus pies mientras se arqueaba contra él. El olor a tocino y waffles no hizo nada para atravesar la bruma de lujuria en su cabeza. Rey ya estaba tan cerca del borde cuando sus dedos trabajaron su magia y mantuvo su boca cerca de su oído.

"Por favor, por favor hazme acabar", ella gritó.

"¿ Y que más debes decir?"

La última pizca de lógica que había quedado en su cerebro no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Por favor ... por favor papito", jadeó cuando sintió que él apretaba más su cadera contra él. Sus dedos la convirtieron en un gemido agudo mientras ella se derrumbaba, su mano nunca se apartó de entre sus piernas mientras ella bajaba de su altura. La cabeza de Rey cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Ben mientras él le besaba el cuello y lo acercaba a los labios.

Después de comer su desayuno quemado, discutieron el nuevo nombre de mascota de Rey para Ben. Ser llamado Papi no lo molestaba en absoluto, y estaba dispuesto a "jugar", a falta de una mejor palabra, para ver cómo encajaba en su vida sexual ya activa y satisfactoria. Después de conocerse durante casi 10 años después de reunirse en la universidad y salir durante dos años, Rey se sintió agradecida de haber establecido una gran confianza el uno en el otro.

No hay nadie que ella quisiera más que Ben Solo, no importa cómo lo llamase.

**  
No les tomó demasiado a ninguno de los dos que me empezara a jugar de esa manera el uno con el otro. Lo que empezó con Rey llamándolo papi la llevó a vestirse en el atuendo favorito de él esta noche. Ella incluso se tomó el tiempo de pintarse las uñas del mismo color de rosa pálido para combinar.

Ben ha estado trabajando hasta tarde varias noches en casa, en asunto que requería mucha atención. Ella sabe que el odia verla yendose a la cama sin él, y ella ya lo ha descubierto una o dos veces dormido en su escritorio en el medio de la noche. Rey no quiere admitirlo, pero ella se ha estado sintiendo un poco celosa sobre cómo el trabajo ha reducido su tiempo para hacer el amor y jugar.

Mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta de la oficina en casa, ve a Ben escribiendo en su computadora portátil, de espaldas a ella. No se ha molestado en cambiarse los pantalones de traje gris oscuro o la camisa de vestir que usaba para trabajar hoy. Sus dedos se mueven a través del teclado a un ritmo furioso. Ben no se da cuenta de que ella camina detrás de él.

"¿En qué estás trabajando?", ella le pregunta suavemente mientras desliza una mano sobre sus hombres. Ben se da vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa tímida antes de pasarse las manos por la cara.

"Solo estoy trabajando en un último reporte de proyección e iré a la cama", el le promete. A él le lleva un momento darse cuenta como está vestida Rey y ella no se pierde la leve sonrisa de sus labios.

"Quiero que vengas a la cama conmigo", Rey le murmura mientrás ella lentamente hace girar la silla de la oficina fuera de su escritorio. En este momento en particular, ella se alegra de que Ben le haya quitado los apoyabrazos a la silla. Lentamente, ella baja hasta su falda, a horcajadas de él.

"Mmm, lo sé, pero realmente necesito tener este reporte listo o Hux va estar gritándome por la mañana", le dice Ben gentilmente, pero su manos en la caderas de ella le dice lo que ella necesita saber. El informe puede esperar.

"Pero papi ..." Ella canturrea mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mueve sus caderas hacia adelante. "¿No quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, gatita", él inclina su barbilla hacia ella, y ella puede ver sus ojos oscurecerse. Los habituales tonos cálidos y marrones de sus ojos están llenos de deseo. "Pero sabes que las chicas buenas tienen que ser pacientes".

Rey frunce los labios. "Pero papi ..." ella mueve sus caderas hacia abajo mientras siente que su polla se endurece debajo de los pantalones de su traje. Ella comienza a pasar los dedos por la parte delantera de su camisa de vestir blanca, solo se detiene cuando llega al final de la corbata de seda negra. 

Él gruñe mientras se mueve ligeramente en la silla. "¿Es esta tu forma de llamar la atención?" 

Rey solo asiente con la cabeza cuando comienza a aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Se aclara la garganta, dándole una mirada de desaprobación. 

"Usa tus palabras, Rey", la regaña suavemente. <

"Sí, papito". 

"Buena chica", el la alaba, las palabras causando que su corazón vibrara. Rey trabaja para quitarle la corbata del cuello de la camisa y Ben nunca le quita los ojos de encima. Sus manos recorren sus caderas y se deslizan debajo del vestido.

"No estás usando ropa interior,gatita", el le susurra justo antes de que su palma apretara ligeramente su trasero desnudo haciendo que ella se estremeciera por la sorpresa.

"Pensé que eso podría gustarte", ella dice, sonando un poco tímida. Ben se inclina para sembrar besos por su cara, mientras los dedos de ella empiezan a trabajar en los botones de su camisa.Las manos de el agarraron y frotaron las mejillas de su culo.

"Tú sabes que me gusta,gatita", el tararea con apreciación. Ben inclina su frente contra la de ella. "Pero ahora, papi tiene que trabajar en su informe".

Rey termina de desabotonar su camisa de vestir, quitándola para revelar la piel pálida y los planos esculpidos de su amplio pecho. "Pero papi ..." Ella sabe que está gimiendo como una niña petulante, pero realmente quiere esto esta noche. "Te extraño". 

"Oh, cariño". Su voz es toda Ben en ese momento mientras besa su frente. A Rey le encanta que el sepa cuándo abandonar el personaje, cuándo deben ser solo Ben y Rey, incluso por un momento. Él se mueve ligeramente para acunar su rostro en sus manos. 

"Lo sé. Yo también te extraño. Sé que he estado trabajando horas locas ". 

"Entonces sólo por esta noche..." Rey se menea en su regazo sugestivamente, su erección presionando contra la tela de sus pantalones de traje. "¿Puedes no trabajar?" Antes de que pueda responder, Rey se inclina y besa sus labios suavemente. Puede saborear débilmente el café que él tomó antes mientras su lengua corre por la comisura de su boca. Es suficiente para que Ben abra la boca y la bese profundamente. 

No pasa mucho antes de que sus besos se vuelvan más fogosos. Rey agarra puñados de su cabello negro mientras ella comienza a Frotarse contra él.Los jadeos y gemidos de él contra su boca le ponen la piel de gallina a ella.

"Gatito", carraspea el mientras los labios de ella se distancian de lo de él. "¿Quieres mojar los pantalones de papá frotándote así?"

Rey sabe que está increíblemente húmeda de deseo por él. Ella ha estado pensando en él todo el día y se resistía a tocarse. La chicas buenas como ella conseguirán su recompensa por esperar a Papi, y ella quiere que su Papi sea el que la haga acabar.

"Lo siento", suspira cuando siente que sus dedos se mueven debajo del vestido. Su suspiro se convierte en un jadeo cuando sus dedos no pierden el tiempo hundiéndose en su coño. Rey se mueve ligeramente para equilibrarse sobre sus piernas y permitirle un acceso más fácil. 

"Oh gatita", gime. "Estas mojada. Muy, muy mojada para tu papito". Suena complacido cuando comienza a besar su cuello y su otra mano se mueve hacia arriba para tomar uno de sus senos a través del vestido. Sus pezones rozan el fino algodón. Su cuerpo se siente como si él hubiera encendido una cerilla y la hubiera prendido fuego, y él es el vaso alto de agua que necesita para apagarlo. 

"¿Quieres que papitte de atención así?", el le preguntá mientras sus dedos se deslizan dentro y fuera de sus resbalosos pliegues. Ella se mueve sobre su mano, buscando la fricción que necesita sentir contra su clítoris. Cuando Rey retrocede para mirar a Ben, una perversa sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

"Sé que papi ha estado dejando de lado a su pequeña nena, a su pequeño gatito", el susurra. "Deja que papi te compense".

Rey no necesita que se lo digan dos veces, ya que asiente con la cabeza. Siente que Ben empuja dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que se arquee ligeramente. Por mucho que ama la forma en que sus manos pueden hacerla acabar, ella quiere algo un poco más esta noche.

"¿Papi?" ella maulla. "Yo quiero…." Las palabras vacilan cuando siente que la presión aumenta, el momento que le hace saber que Ben está a punto de causar que se estrelle contra él. No lleva mucho tiempo considerar cuánto tiempo lo ha esperado hoy, pero no será suficiente para satisfacerla. 

"¿Qué pasa?" él comienza a pasar sus labios por la columna de su garganta y clavícula. "¿Quieres la gran verga de papi? 

Las palabras son tan sucias que la hacen marear.

"Si papi"

"Tienes que decirme exactamente lo que quieres", él le dice. Rey lo siente cambiar detrás de ella mientras sus dedos continuan bombeando dentro de ella.  
A ella se le hace respirar, y mucho más hablar.

"Quiero tu verga dentro de mí", se las ingenia para decir.

"¿La verga de quién"?, le pregunta él. Su pulgar no descansa mientras le frota el brote, casi llevándola al borde. Las piernas de ella empiezan a temblar de como ella lo embiste y se restriega de forma que ella puede cogerse a sí misma contra su mano.

"La polla grande de papi", ella susurra,y él saca su mano de entre sus piernas. Rey gime por no poder lograr la liberación que tan desesperadamente necesita. Ben comienza a hurgar con el cinturón en los pantalones de su vestido, arrojándolo a un lado. Ella comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones, y juntos trabajan para liberar su polla de sus calzoncillos negros

Rey se lame los labios ante semejante vista. Ben tiene una impresionante y larga polla. Su circunferencia a veces es demasiado para su manejo, pero ella siempre aprecia el desafío. Tal vez pueda chuparsela a su papito más tarde, pero ahora mismo, ella necesita que él esté dentro de ella.

"Ven aquí y toma la gran verga de tu papi.Él no puedo esperar para sentir tu pequeño coño apretado", Ben le dice con una sonrisita. Rey se mueve por encima de él mientras le aprieta la polla con una mano y levanta el vestido con la otra. Ella lo bombea suavemente mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo, toma la cabeza de su miembro y lo frota sobre sus pliegues. 

"Oh maldición,gatita".Ben respira hondo. "Vamos, toma lo que quieras de Papito".

Rey cierra los ojos mientras ella comienza a guiarlo dentro de ella. Las paredes de ella se aprietan alrededor de él mientras ella se mueve lentamente sentandose en su regazo. Ambos gimen por la sensación de convertirse en uno, sus paredes apretándose alrededor de la verga de él.

"Carajo", él maldice cuando Rey toca fondo y le rodea los hombros con los brazos para mantener la estabilidad. Sus ojos se cierran mientras se deleita en lo llena que se siente a su alrededor. "¿Cómo te sientes, gatita?".

"Muy bien", ella jadea, sus ojos aleteando mientras Ben envuelve sus abrazos alrededor de sus caderas. "Te sientes tan rico, papi".

"Esa es mi chica", dice con un beso en los labios. "Vamos, gatita", le urge con el empuje de sus caderas, haciéndola gritar.

Rey comienza a montarlo lentamente antes de encontrar un ritmo que funcione para ellos. Sus manos la agarran y le dan palmadas suaves contra su trasero mientras ella se balancea en su regazo.

"Esa es mi buena chica. Mi niña perfecta". Ben murmura contra su cuello. Sus labios abren besos con la boca abierta a cada centímetro de su piel que pueden encontrar mientras ella agarra sus hombros. "Te sientes tan bien y tomas la polla de tu papito tan, pero tan bien". Rey no puede evitar gemir por sus elogios y por cómo su ritmo comienza a acelerarse.

Ben la sostiene y empieza a embestir con la fuerza de sus caderas dentro de ella. "¿Te gusta cuando papi te coge así?".

Rey echa la cabeza hacia atrás y le clava las uñas en la piel. Los sonidos sucios de la piel golpeándose y sus gemidos solo la hacen sentir más excitada.   
"¡Sí, papi!" 

"Buena chica. La gran polla de papá ama lo jodidamente apretado que se siente tu pequeño coño caliente ". Ella se siente acercándose mientras se muerde el labio inferior. "¿Vas a acabar con la vega de papi?" 

Ella sabe que él quiere que diga las palabras, pero ha perdido todo pensamiento coherente. Ella gime y llora mientras él la coge duro. Habrá tiempo para la ternura más tarde. 

"Necesito que acabes, gatita", gruñe. "Acaba sobre la polla de papi como una buena chica". 

Sus palabras, su polla, son lo que ella necesita para desmoronarse. Rey grita en voz alta cuando su orgasmo la arrasa, haciendo que sus dedos se curven y su cuerpo tiemble. Ben la mantiene firme en sus brazos, frenando un poco las caderas mientras su coño se tensa a su alrededor.

"Oh sí, eso es, eso es, gatita". Unos sacudones más tarde y él entra acaba de ella, sus gruñidos fuertes en su oído. Él tiembla debajo de ella a través de las réplicas, ambos sin aliento. 

Rey permanece en su regazo mientras ella descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro. Las manos de él frotan la espalda de ella mientras comienza a suavizarse dentro de ella, y sus latidos comienzan a disminuir. Ben presiona un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. 

"Hola", le dice a su cabello. Rey se aleja un poco para mirarlo a la cara. La calidez familiar en sus ojos ha regresado, junto con una sonrisa de dientes que hace que su corazón se vuelva loco. 

"Hola", dice tímidamente. Él pasa una mano para apartar el cabello de su cara. Él se ríe antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios suavemente, con amor. 

“¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estás bien?", pregunta mientras la mira. Ella todavía lleva el vestido rosa y él todavía usa la camisa de vestir olvidada. 

"Sí, estoy bien", sonríe. "¿Estuvo bien?" 

"Sí, eso estuvo má que bien", el sonríe. "Estuviste perfecta, como siempre", el añade, plantando un beso rápido en la punta de su nariz. "Realmente siento que no te haya estado prestando atención,Rey". Ella puede notar la sinceridad en su voz, y su corazón se estremece.

"Se que has estado ocupado, pero puedo ser paciente. Siempre he sido buena para esperar". Rey se despega del regazo de Ben, sus piernas se tambalean cuando encuentra el equilibrio. Ella observa cómo Ben la observa. La forma en que la mira la hace sentir amada y apreciada, y ella no sabe lo que ha hecho para merecerlo. 

"Te amo", le dice ella, y él le da una sonrisa amplia y brillante a cambio.

"Sabes ..." se levanta de la silla y finalmente deja la camisa de vestir en el suelo con el resto de su ropa. “Dije que necesitaba compensar mi ausencia contigo”. 

"¿Ah sí?" 

"Hmmm". Ben la acecha y tira del vestido. "Papi aún no ha terminado, gatita". 

Rey sabe que debe haber sido una buena chica. Una muy buena chica.

**Author's Note:**

> TRADUCCIÓN DE LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA
> 
> No puedo creer que haya escrito eso!
> 
> \---  
> Un cariño especial y gracias a Sophia Ravencrest https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest que fue beta de este trabajo y que generalmente apoya todo lo que escribo. <3
> 
> También tengo twitter https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo  
> Pasen y saluden!


End file.
